Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Julia goes missing/Act Three
The strike team moves in on an abandoned building as Red Arrow shows up and Will looks at his tricorder. The signal is in here Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods at him. Will kicks the door open and Typhuss fires a flashbang arrow and the team moves in as they search the building, and then Will moves into one of the rooms and is ambushed and fights with someone in a dark room as he attempts to get off shots with his particle rifle but misses. Typhuss hears the weapons fire and moves to help his nephew, Will rolls into a lit room and fights the unknown warrior as she has a sword to his neck as Typhuss has an arrow pointed at her head. Don't kill him and don't make me shoot you, you know I will Typhuss says as he looks at the woman. She removes the hood to reveal herself its Nyssa as the strike team surrounds her. Nyssa? Will asked as he looks at her. Nyssa looks at him. Nyssa, what are you doing here Typhuss says as he looks at Nyssa then lowers his bow. She looks at them as she releases Colonel Tyson. I heard about the Colonel's daughter missing Nyssa says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. So you came looking for her as well, we need all the help we can get Typhuss says as he looks at Nyssa. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Your sister took her from my father Will says as he looks at her. Nyssa looks at him. Talia's alive Nyssa says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, Talia is alive Nyssa Typhuss says as he looks at Nyssa. Will looks at her. And she took my daughter Will says as he looks at her. On board the Valiant Nyssa is in the brig disarmed as she looks at the Colonel. Let me help you, Colonel Nyssa says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. I've learned not to trust someone from the League of Assassins so easily Will says as he looks at her. She folds her arms. Your uncle trusts me, we have worked together for years Nyssa says as she looks at Will. Will looks at her. Why would your sister take Julia for anyway? Will asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. I don't know, I found out that Typhuss and my sister are working together Nyssa says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. He believes that she can help him take Lex down for good Will says as he looks at her. Will sighs and inputs commands into the panel and deactivates the force field and Nyssa walks out of the brig as she looks at him. You're releasing me? Nyssa asked as she looks at him. Will looks at her. If my uncle and wife trust you then I can but its limited Will says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Meanwhile Talia shows up and Will points his compression phaser rifle and Thea aims her arrow at her as well as Talia looks at them both. We're here for our daughter Talia Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Then Red Arrow shows up pointing his arrow at Talia. Where is Julia, I will shoot you with a arrow if you don't tell me Typhuss says as he looks at Talia. She looks at them. She's safe for now Talia says as she looks at them. Then a squad of Starfleet Marines come into the building as Talia fights Will and kicks him in the gut and gets his rifle out of his hand and shot both Thea and Typhuss with it and then fought Will in hand to hand combat but then breaks through the window and the Starfleet Marines show up and point their weapons at both Speedy and Red Arrow. DROP YOUR BOWS NOW! Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at them. Thea and Typhuss put their bows down and are taken into custody. What the hell are you doing Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar. He looks at him. Doing what I should of done the day you revealed this to us Fleet Admiral Akaar says as he looks at him. The two marines takes them away. I am a deputized vigilante, I work with the SCIS, I work with the law not outside of it Typhuss says as he looks at Akaar.